overtheedgefandomcom-20200215-history
Marchmen
Cunning spell-casters, the Marchmen rule the lands north of the Scar between Breakhelm and the lands of the Kin. Their studious nature makes them seem distant and aloof. They are shunned in the Reach as uncivilized, due to their adherence to suntime. Physical Description Marchmen are of similar build to Reachmen, though slightly taller and more wiry, with pale skin and dark black hair. Eye color is typically black-brown or green. Culture Rural Marchmen often believe that Dreth have fangs and four arms. The four-armed skeletons found among other archaeological remains from the Drethi ancestral homeland north of Westroth were probably a hoax, but have not helped the persistent superstition. Young March girls are told that if they sleep with Kin or Dosmen they will grow fur. Marchmen believe that stillborn and aborted fetuses become tormented Edimmu spirits (cf. religion section). east/westmarch divide, perspective on labor, kin-relations, Breakhelm/Perthory relations, Corvus militairism, Dos influence on Liman. Historical Figures Pelanther - Founder of Liman , established earliest recorded relations with Kin Hagnon - Apocryphal Thetis wildman who lived with kin for ten years and brought wisdom back Arion Lambros- Famous early march prince/general, wars with Dreth when they migrated north into breakhelm. he wrote extensive, bombastic narratives of his exploits, as well as some national epics House Amphista - (founded by Telegonus Amphista, of obscure origin) The Amphista family dominated the early history of Cordova, and although today they rarely make waves in the Assembly, they still manage the Wizard’s Guild. Rose to prominence as pioneers of Alchemy. Their family trigram is still on the Cordovan Flag. The seal of Perthory (amphista) also reflects this family’s importance in Westmarch. Tyr Phrixus - Polarizing general living during the arrival of the scar. Charged with managing the southern border, unpopular among the cordovan elite, but seen as a man of the people capable of protecting the March , willing to do whatever is necessary. Establishes the border forts, including Corvus Religion Marchmen believe in a wide range of gods and demons that vary considerably by region. The ones listed below are the most popular and widely acknowledged, except for Pazuzu, whose worship is largely restricted to the coast of Neter and the Sakir Yan mountain range. In general, Marchmen from the west tend to understand the gods as metaphors for abstract forces of nature, while Marchmen in the east are more likely to believe in actual spirits with power. Marchmen of the East also wax animist, if you really push them about their beliefs. Nabu - The predominant god of the March, Nabu is the god of wisdom, speech, writing, memory, and magic. The Marchmen believe that he "awakened" the first Marchmen into sentience, and taught them to speak and think, and gave them the Pangrammatica Rünwerk , which taught them the use of magic . Apsu - Life force of the universe, Apsu is everywhere, though he particularly manifests in water and air. Nabu taught Marchmen to engage the world, to think, and to use runestones . But Apsu is what allows beings to feel. Apsu is also the patron deity of alchemy. The trigram representing the life force of Apsu is present on the Cordovan banner. Asag - The primary antagonist in the march belief system, Asag looks like colossal, monstrous Kin with four arms, orange eyes and a tongue that snakes out and grabs victims no matter where they hide. Assaku - the general name for the wide assortment of demons, gremlins, goblins, and boogymen that descend from Asag. Edimmu - wrathful spirits of sentient creatures who were buried improperly, their minds are unable to return to Nabu and they roam around causing strife wherever they can, terrifying all with their incessant screaming. Edimmu experience constant, excruciating pain as a result of having their mind stripped from the body but imprisoned in this physical world; this is the reason they lash out and cannot be reasoned with. Stillborns are in this category. the restlessness in the mind of one with an unfinished project is also metaphorically ascribed to edimmu, as the work has not yet been laid to rest. Pazuzu - an unpredictable and terrifying god who is arguably the most important to the people of Liman. His worship has spread south to many Dos and Reachmen living along the coast of Hyle. Pazuzu is the primary god of the weather, the climate, travel, and sweeping turns of fortune (for better or worse). Gamblers in port taverns, frightened sailors braving the Bay of Storms, and wide eyed merchants trekking into the Taiga Jungle often find themselves swearing to Pazuzu. Nusku and Nizroch are famous folkloric brothers. Nusku spent his youth studying from the Pangrammatika Runwerk and other sources of knowledge, while Nizroch spent his time gambling with Dreth immigrants. Nushku eventually invented a method to turn base metals into gold, and gold into runegems. Nizroch got into trouble with some powerful shady dreth who he claimed cheated him. They claimed Nizroch had lost fairly, and owed them a tremendous amount of money. Nizrok went to his brother to ask for help, but Nusku refused and Nizroch murdered him. Nizroch gave the dreth all the gold and runestones from his brother's laboratory, but the dreth were not satisfied and for the debts to be settled, they demanded the eyes of the great wizard. Nizroch carved his brother's eyes from the corpse and gave them to the dreth, who vanished into the shadows. Nizroch, knowing he couldn't stick around, took his brother's alchemy notes and disappeared into the eastern jungle, never to be seen again. Category:Races